What kind of battle is this?
by Sweetcheeks
Summary: A romantic confusing love fan fic. Its really good!!!
1. The Battle

*Disclaimer: I don't know any of these "people" and have never been to these made up places. Most of the characters, I just borrowed, the rest I made up.  
  
*The beginning is always kind of boring in my stories but they will get so much better!!! I hope you will enjoy. This is my first fanfic and I want some tips on writing if this on is kind of bad. ^. ^  
  
Main Characters: Tasuki (Tas-Ki) This story Tasuki likes some girls, but hates it when they cry Nakago (Na-ka-go) Daya (They-ah) Me - Because Daya is me, (not real name) sometimes I refer it to be (I) or just Daya. Just don't want me readers to be confused. And my age isn't real either.  
  
Sub Characters: Miaka (Me-ack-ah) Deon (Dee-on) My best friend Yui (u -e) Suzaku Seishi Seiryuu Seishi Arugen (Aru-en) Nero lilac (Neh-ro-ly-lac)  
  
Settings: Kuni no Yume- Land of Dreams/ where Tasuki and Nakago have their fight!!!  
  
Black/Light world portal- Transports them either to evil (black) or safe/non-evil places (light)  
  
Oratandroid (Ora-tan-droid)- Where Soi brings Daya when something exciting happens (you'll find out in the story)  
  
Joharo- Where everyone is living right now. Everything is peaceful and there is practically no evil.  
  
To let you know a little more about what's going on. A Dark Dreamcaster comes to Joharo. Its name was Arugen. Everything was going well when Nero Lilac, the Harmonycaster was protecting everything.  
  
One day Dean and I were at the mall with Tasuki searching for some Pocky at the Pocky store. We were searching for some for the baby. Tasuki had been wondering when was the right situation to ask Daya (me) out when all of a sudden Dean had a vision and had collapsed to the ground. I rushed over to see what had happened and when she saw that Dean wasn't moving and she was struggling to breath had rushed her to the hospital.  
  
When Dean had woken up, the first thing she said to me was something terrible is going to happen. I had a vision that Nakago had come back standing for the Dark Dreamcaster Arugen and Tamahome standing in the place of our Harmonycaster Nero Lilac. Tasuki, wondering what to do called up Chriko. Tasuki had asked him what he thought the dream meant. Chriko thinking was interrupted by a strange banging noise in the background. Telling Tasuki that he'd call back later had given Dean another vision.  
  
~Dean has been having strange visions ever since her 14th birthday and her visions come out to be 99.9% accurate~  
  
This time she didn't collapse. Instead she had started crying. Tasuki screaming, "What's wrong? Stop crying!!!" Dean suddenly snapping out of it again had said, "We are going to war. This time, it's all or nothing. Its either we win this battle together or we all die together."  
  
I being shocked and scared said, " What do you mean we are going to war? We just finished having one and I hope it's not Tamahome going to battle; he just started his life with Miaka. After all, what about our lives? We still have a big future ahead of us; I haven't had a boyfriend yet!! Unlike you!!!" Dean begins to say "Well would you listen to what I saw in my vision first before you start to worry? I mean I haven't told you what happens yet have I? Well listen carefully, remember when I had said before, Tamahome was standing in place for Nero Lilac and Nakago was standing in place for Arugen, well I had saw wrong, the person I thought was Tamahome was actually Tasuki. Because Arugen is darkness and Nero is the opposite of that, we will have to go to war. In this case opposites don't attract. Also, Arugen places Daya and Soi in the portal and Soi takes her somewhere I think called Oratandroid and Arugen transports Nakago and Tasuki in the Dark part of the Dark/Light world portal and transports them to the dark side of Kuni no Yume. Nero hands Tasuki a jewel that looks just like the one that you have around your neck Daya."  
  
Tasuki looking at Daya to see if she wore the jewel said " You mean the one that I bought her on her 14th birthday? Um. speaking of it Daya, where is it? I saw you wearing it yesterday." "Um. you see ah." "Stop wasting time." Hurried Tasuki " Well I kind of swallowed it." I explained. "What???" (Dean and Tasuki both said at once( "How could that have happened?" Me trying to explain again, "Well you see, I had gone to Nero and." Tasuki interrupting started to ask, "How could you have gone to Nero? She only sees the people that have special magical powers almost like herself." But then Tasuki was thinking to himself, if he keeps this attitude up, by the time he has the time to ask Daya out, she'd say no. Thinks about apologizing but the I had already starting my explanation once more had begun to say, "This time no more interruptions! I had gone to see Nero to seek advice spiritually. I was going to ask her how would I be able to help me become a magical girl. You know Nero helps people with those kind of problems out too you know. Getting back to my story, I had asked her and she told me to take off the jewel and place it into her hand, as I did so the jewel began to glow and she said if I swallowed the jewel, I would have to power to cleanse a person's evilness inside of them or I would be able to have incredible courage and strength."  
  
"Daya, can I speak with you outside for a minute or two. I think we should let Dean rest." "Yeah Daya, I want to have my own time for a while. I want to catch up on Ranma ½. So come back tomorrow or something, I don't want you two to come bug me all the time." Dean saying while pushing us out.  
  
"So Tasuki, what did you want to talk about?" " Well you see, um. well, I kind of have this major crush on you ever since you showed up in my 'world' and as you know I don't like girls that much except for Miaka, You, and Dean. So I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend for these couple or days before we go to war?" Tasuki says blushing. "Um. well you see Tasuki, I kind of have a small crush on you too but I don't want to really st."  
  
~ Tasuki grabs me by the waist not letting me finish me sentence and gives me a kiss and all the old people in the hospital begin to giggle~  
  
"Daya, all I ever thought about ever since I saw you was being with you. I see all my 'friends' having such good relationships like Hotohori is married and has a child and Tamahome has a child with Miaka, I want to have a relationship too and I want to have it with you Daya. I love you!" Tasuki on his knees looking up at me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Of course I would be, I was so touched, "Tasuki sure I will be your one and only, I love you too!!!" Tasuki somewhat having an understanding of Dean vision tries to tell me, "Daya, do you remember how in Dean vision, Nero was giving me the jewel that I gave you for your birthday, which you've had for 3 years since I bought it for you on your 14th birthday? Well since you had 'swallowed' the jewel, I think that maybe it means that you have to come with me. After all remember Nero said that because you ate the jewel it gives you the power to cleanse evilness and courage and strength. Maybe Dean vision meant that we had to be together through the war and over come it together."  
  
~Back at Seiryuu's hall:  
  
Nakago smiling while starting an evil plan with Soi, "Tamahome thinking that he had defeated me. What a foolish boy. This time I'm not after him or his precious Miaka or their baby. This time I am after that girl named Daya and that boy Tasuki. Daya, what a cute name. Too bad the person that the name was given to is going to die soon. Arugen has given me the strength to battle them in Kuni no Yume and with the dark force on my side, nothing is going to over come me." "But Nakago, that girl named Daya (me) or whatever, has the jewel to overcome us in a instant." Soi said worried. Nakago answering her stupid question says, "Well think about it Soi, if the girl doesn't know how to use the Jewel than what the good if she even has it. Just bring he to Oratandroid and she'll be trapped there. She can't use her powers there."  
  
~Back to Joharo:  
  
Hotohori and Houki bring their baby and Tamahome and Miaka bring their baby to go pick up Dean. As they were headed for Dean's room, they bumped in to Tasuki and me. They hadn't known that me and Tasuki were going out yet so when I turned around, Miaka started running up to me asking, "So when did you and Tasuki start? I knew you too looked cute together back in Konan. So, tell me all about it. (" "Well you see, after the incident with Dean yesterday." trying to say but got cut off when everyone started going into Dean's room. "Dean!!!" I screamed. She was on the floor and it looked as if someone had poisoned her while she was sleeping. Sobbing, I make out that she wasn't fully dead so I called the doctor. "Doctor, what is wrong with her?" "Well, you see, someone had poisoned Dean so that she wouldn't be able to talk"  
  
Wandering around town with Tasuki, I finally realize why someone would want to mute Dean forever. "Tasuki, remember how Dean is able to have visions? Well I think that because she was warning us about the war and stuff, someone that Arugen was worried that if she has any more visions about the war, it might stop them from beating us. And or they could have been afraid that if she tells us about anything about how to beat them, like a magic trick or a trap, well it would not help them at all." ( Me being smart. Tasuki getting on my track begins to think.  
  
As we walk into the ice cream shop he screams, "I've got it!!!" I was so embarrassed but I still stood with him unlike some other people that would just walk away or say 'I don't know you'. "What did you get Tasuki?" Tasuki totally just started to blabber off, "Look even though Dean can't talk she can still write. If she finds out something in her visions that can help us, than she could just write it all down." At first I wasn't going along with the plan but then I thought about, "What if another of Arugen's people attack Dean again, and the next time for the fingers?"  
  
Tasuki, thinking about ice cream just said, "Let's talk about this after we have some ice cream, what flavor do you want? I am going to get a Mint Chocolate Chip." "I'll just have some Green Tea ice cream. Thanks" "Eww. Green Tea, get something else, I'll pick for you" Me being pissed at that but okay with it just said agreed. "Okay!" As we sat down to eat, he got me Chocolate Chocolate chip scope with M&Ms. As I began to eat me first bite he asks me, "Would you like some of mine? ^. ^" Being the so sweet kind of scared me. Back in Konan, he was always so serious and not like this. He wasn't so mushy. I began to think this was an imposter. But then again he couldn't have been because he had the seishi sign and he had his tessen, the one that he got from the 'old hag'. As we walk around the mall, we passed by the Pocky shop I had a sudden urge to find out what Dean was standing next to as she had her vision. But then a black vortex/portal appears before them and then Tasuki and I get sucked in. He holds on to me. He starts to say, "I'll never let you go. I love you too much. If we get separated, you must promise me that you won't die." and then everything goes black. I don't feel Tasuki's hand holding mine anymore.  
  
Then I when I wake up, I see Nakago and Arugen. I over hear them having a conversation. "Nakago, well done. I knew that I wouldn't have picked the wrong person to be in my army. Very well don't on how you captured that Daya girl. She has such a pretty face. Too bad it's going to be trashed but I think I might want to have some fun with her first. Oh, and where is that tragic boy that she was with. Tasuki I think was the name." "Oh, he is locked up in the dungeon. Tomo and Soi are taking care of him. Tomo is casting an illusion making it seem that Soi is Daya and I think they will be having much fun. But because I am Nakago and Soi has I think somewhat feelings for me, I think that Soi will do an exceptional job to impress me. As she always does." As I was feeling somewhat weak, I had fainted once more.  
  
As I wake up, I see that I am lying on a bed and I can see a window. I knew that I wasn't in Joharo any more. I heard Soi's voice as she was talking to Arugen. "Nakago-sama has told me to bring that girl to Oratandroid. I don't want to upset him." "Soi, now just give me a few minutes with her. That's all that it's going to take. I promise, if Nakago says anything to punish or to hurt you, I will back you up. No let me be alone with the girl for about 30 minutes. That's all Soi." "Okay Arugen, but no more than 30 minutes." I am panicking; know that the Arugen guy is going to be left alone with me. I try to find a way out but there was some kind of chains holding me down. I closed my eyes and when I did, I heard Arugen laughing. "Those are Dark Fire Rings around your writs, legs, and waist. There is no way that you can escape me. I will be your first; I will be your last. That Tasuki boy can't save you now. You are going to be all mine. Even Soi can't stop me. That jewel that Nero gave you. It would be able to save you if I hadn't just put the Dark Hole force field on. Any type of power you use towards me just gets sent straight to the dark hole right behind me. So now, just be a good girl and let me have you." I was so scared. I panicked so I said, "You want me right Arugen? Well if you make a deal with me I will let you have me." "And what is that my little slave?" " If you let Tasuki go, I will be yours, forever." I was hoping that Tasuki would get a signal that I was in danger. After all we are lovers. We must have some kind of connection. "Oh you foolish little girl. I am just going to have you for 30 minutes and oh, that's down to 15 now so if you don't shut up and open yourself to me, I will be forced to take off all of your clothes and bring in the mighty force." I knew then he didn't want me in the wrong way now. I knew he just wanted the.  
  
As Tasuki wakes up, he wonders where he is. " It's good to see you again Tasuki. How have you been?" "You squirming bastard, what have you done to Daya, don't think that Soi and Tomo trick would have fooled me. I love Daya and I know what kind of person she is. She is loving and her body is full of warmth. Unlike your Soi. Cold blooded bitch. Try to seduce me. Maybe next life Nakago, your dumb tricks won't fool me. What have you done to my love?!!" "Calm down Tasuki, you are a quest here. And we gave her to Arugen to take care of; Then Soi is going to bring her to Oratandroid. And then we are going to play the same trick on her like we played on you. Then we will see if she loves you that much too." "Nakago, this is war. You will pay for what you did to my Daya. I can hear her screaming to me."  
  
~ Laying a tear, Tasuki holds himself while thinking about what Arugen is doing to Daya~  
  
"So be it Tasuki, its war. Black side of the Black/Light world portal. We will go to the dark side of Kuni no Yume. If you lose we kill Daya. If I lose, you kill me. Seal my soul in a bottle so you know I won't ever come back. Deal Tasuki? " Deal, bring it on Nakago. Bring all the Seiryuu Seishi if you have to. I can take them all down." "Not so fast Tasuki. Why are you being such a hot head? Let me finish the rules. You have to bring 3 partners. You have to be dressed in just regular cloth. No armor. You can't bring any weapons. Only the weapons that belong to you as a seishi. Kapeish? See you tomorrow."  
  
~Nakago disappears into a black portal. While Tasuki gets transported into a white one and he ends up back at the mall. But he notices that Daya is not back.  
  
Tasuki, really worried at Daya goes in the search for Mitsukake and Tamahome. He was hoping that they would join him in his battle in Kuni no Yume.  
  
But going back to what happens to Arugen, and me well he was just saying all those things to scare me. He knew all along that I would be listening to his conversations so he had just said those things to give me the wrong idea. He just wanted me to tell him how to defeat Tasuki or he would kill me. Of course you knew what I would do when he forced me to tell him, "You stinking bastard. I wouldn't betray my lover if my life was on the line. Even though I think he would want me to because my life was on the line but I wouldn't. I made a promise to Tasuki that I wouldn't die on him if we got separated but I guess I broke my promise. So save your breath and your time Arugen because I won't tell you a thing. You can keep me in the Fire whatever chains but I won't tell you. And Soi would be coming soon I suppose to pick me up to go to Oratandroid. So I think you should loosen up these whatever you call the chains." "Now little Daya." "I am not little!" "As I was saying, little Daya, I know you are just as hot headed as your boyfriend. But don't you think that if he really loved you. He wouldn't care if he risked his own life to save yours right about now? Don't you think if he really loved you he would try to say you. But instead he is just flirting with some girls. Look for yourself."  
  
~Shows me a ring with a picture inside. It was just one of Tomo's illusions. ~  
  
"I know Tasuki is trying to find a way to save me. We have a special bond between us and I know that he is trying his best. I know what Tomo can do and I know that that is just one of his illusions." " You are very smart Daya, too bad you are going to die!!!"  
  
~ As Arugen was going to strike me, a bright glow began to arise from me and Arugen just screamed. Then Soi had come into the room. She locked me up in regular chains and shipped me off to Oratandroid. The last thing I remember about Arugen was that he was hiding in a corner. ~  
  
A couple of days later After Tasuki, Mitsukake and Tamahome were ready for battle, the Black world portal opened to pick them up. Tasuki, Mitsukake and Tamahome were ready for just about anything. They had gone to see Nero Lilac and She gave Tasuki a firestone, Mits a bag of Healing powder, and Tamahome, an energy stone. Tasuki and Tamahome had mashed their jewels into powder and consumed it. They were ready.  
  
As they had gotten to Kuni no Yume, as you know, that is the land of dreams, as Nakago, Suboshi, and Ashitare were already there to greet the. They had all been put to sleep. What Tamahome didn't know was that Miaka would soon also be held in hostage and their baby would have to be handed to Hotohori.  
  
After a while when everyone thought that they were asleep, something had made a big banging sound. It sounded familiar to Tasuki. He thinks he had heard it once before. Then when he and the rest of the warriors opened their eyes, they saw Nero. Nero had wanted to give the Suzaku warriors and little helper. A miniature fairy to help them along the way. Arugen didn't think it wouldn't have been fair to them that Nero's team had 3 warriors an a fairy and his team only had 3 so he had told Amiboshi to join the fight but he didn't agree to it because when I was lost in Konan and when he fell off the cliff and drowned in the water I saved him and we had become brother and sister kind of. So Nakago was mad at he beat Amiboshi up until he was bleeding almost dead. Suboshi, mad at Nakago now had thrown his little Yo-Yo thing at Nakago hitting him right in the face. Nakago pissed now, threw a punch at Suboshi making him unconscious. Now his team only had consisted of 2 people and there were only 3 people left that he could pick from so he pick Soi and Miboshi. But Nakago in his evil was had told Tomo that while they were in the battle to cast an illusion so that the Suzaku and I would turn on each other but Nakago had forgotten one thing. How was Tomo going to cast an illusion while everyone is in their sleep. Even Arugen knows the rules and no one during the battling course would be able to sleep. When everyone was being put into their sleep capsules. Tamahome suddenly saw Miaka and Daya in the hostage cage. Tamahome furious now wanted to get up and beat the shit out of Nakago but he thought, save all my anger and power for when we get to battle. After a while the battle began.  
  
Everyone got a view of what would be happening because they had put a device in the main capsule that Tasuki was sleeping in so everyone got to see who was getting beat.  
  
Man Tasuki and Tamahome was kicking ass. Mitsukake and Miboshi had been sitting aside. If one of their "Teammates" had gotten hurt. They would go and heal them. Tasuki worried that I would be in trouble. ~ One thing I forgot to tell you the firestone Nero gave him powers up his fire energy and gives him more fire abilities!!! ~ . was throwing fire balls and fire blast at Nakago and Soi like crazy. He almost burned Soi so badly so that she would have to be sent back to Kuni no Yume and almost been awakened but Nakago took the ball and sent it right back but then Tamahome hit it right to Miboshi; burning his spell book. Now he was useless in the battle so he was sent back.  
  
The little fairy had also special attacks. Little did everyone know that it had the strength to overcome Soi and Ashitare with just one blow. So the little fairy just blew paralyzing dust at Ashitare and he poisoned now so he was useless. Everyone said Bye to him.  
  
Miaka and I excited were jumping around in the cage yelling, "Go Tamahome!!! Go Tasuki!!! Got Mitsukake!!! Go little fairy!!!" Reciting that over and over again. Tasuki was doing most of the work and he was becoming worn out and so was Soi. Mits healed Tasuki but he had to rest but before he did, he took on final blow at Soi. Damaging her so badly she forfeited. Now it was just Nakago, Tasuki, and Mits. Nakago knew who to hit. It seemed as if he was going for Tamahome but he was really going for Mitsukake. It looked as if he shot a blue beam right to Mitsukake sending him straight back to Kuni. Now it was between the four of them. The little fairy had been hiding all this time after it had beat Ashitare, but it would come out again when it was the right time. Tasuki beginning to regain strength was working on one huge fireball blast so Tamahome took over. Tamahome's energy stone was beginning to be worked up.  
  
Tamahome had learned a new move. Hitsoma fire punches. All Tamahome had to do was say, "Hitsoma!" and millions of punches were hitting Nakago but the second. But Tamahome only had enough strength to use that power 2 time and each time for only a minute. But by the time that Tamahome had finished punching Nakago, hi life source was almost half way finished. Nakago had also had something backed up. A little steroid type of injection. He had pumped so much of the steroid, all that Tamahome had done seemed like nothing. Nakago threw one punch at Tamahome, and Tamahome was flying. But Tamahome knew Miaka was on the line so he tried his best. At this time the little fairy came out. Tamahome cut himself allowing the miniature fairy to fuse into one. Little did they know, the little fairy herself was Nero. Tamahome telling Tasuki to do the same had cut himself, letting his blood to mix with the fairy. Now, Tasuki and Tamahome were back in Kuni, it was only up to the fairy which now became an goddess/god. They couldn't really tell.  
  
The God we'll call it had the power of Nero, Tasuki, and Nakago. ~ They kind of look like a Super Saiyan but in a girl/boy style. Nakago made a deal with them. "Let everyone gain some strength and we'll continue in 15 minutes." The Suzaku team thought that this would be an advantage for them but it wasn't. Nakago like before had planned something. He had injected yet another steroid inside of him. This time it wasn't any regular one. This injection could kill the Suzaku warriors with one blast. He had created am mixture of all the Seiryuu warriors blood into making him into all of Seiryuu warriors put together. After 15 minutes and Nakago was in full power, what he forgot was the camera and that it could let every see what was happening in Kuni. So I had gone to sleep not letting anyone notice. I had told Miaka to hide me and when someone thought I was sleeping to open my eyes. Then I transformed myself into an ant. Because I was so small no one could see me. I attached my self to the fairy and then I fused with them. Because I had the jewel of faith with me, both of us, Nakago w/ Seiryuu warriors and the Nero fairy w/ Me, Tasuki, and Tamahome had the same amount of power. It was all about the strategy now. We waited for Nakago to move first and then we would counter it with Nero's ability to negate. Tasuki forming and invincible firewall protecting us from all illusion attacks. ~We figured out that Nakago used a steroid.~ That was our strategy for now. As we suspected, Nakago did use an illusion attack. But the firewall just sent it right back. Making Nakago think that were at his left but we were really at his right and when he attacked the illusion we attacked him with a hidden power so strong, I didn't give it a name.  
  
Smoke was everywhere, no one could see a thing. The firewall was disarmed, everyone was back in their own body, and when the smoke cleared, we didn't see Nakago anywhere. Then we had fainted again. When we woke up, they were in their capsules and I was sitting next to Miaka. I didn't see Nakago anywhere so I asked her what happened and she told me, "WE WON!!! WE ACTUALLY WON!!!" I was so shocked. Miaka and I were let out of the cage and then the first thing I did was cry. Tasuki had run over to me and gave me a hug. "We made it. I was so scared at what was going to happen. If it weren't for you, we would have lost so badly. That's why I love you. (" Nero had finally said something I really wanted to hear. "Lets go home now. Back to Joharo."  
  
To this day, everything was back to normal. But we knew that after this had happened. More would be coming.  
  
So please write reviews. Do you think I should write a part two for this or should I just write some thing based on Daya and Tasuki? Well give me some tips. I know this might have been kind of suck because it is my first one. Gomen if its bad or boring! ( 


	2. After the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any sort of Peach girl or Fushigi Yugi.  
  
This is like the second chapter to What kind of battle is this. Enjoy  
  
Warning: I don't know what I am writing about but I think it would be okay. I'll make it interesting!  
  
In my second fanfic, I didn't know which anime to put it in. I have a little bit of people from Fushigi Yugi, a little bit from Peach Girl, and a little bit from my world. This fan fic is kind of like a continuation of "What kind of battle is this?" my first fan fic. Only this time, only Daya and Tasuki return. The rest of the characters are: Sae, and Momo, sometimes Toji might pop up. Maybe 2 or 3 times (Peach girl), and from my world, a celebrity called Ryan, he is a Asian celebrity, and one of my best friends from school Jonathan. Oh and like in my other fanfic, sorry about the bother but again, I am going to sometimes refer to Daya and sometimes as I because Daya is me. ( Oh and sometimes I might call Jonathan, Jonny. I hope this doesn't confuse you guys too much. If it does, I will try to stop and if it really does bother, just right a review telling me if you want to write one  
  
Now getting into a little bit of a summary of the fan fic, its been 2 years and Tasuki and I were starting a really good relationship. (If you want to know the ages its 18 and 20) I'm the younger one and these aren't real ages. Getting back to the summary, Tasuki was getting along with all of my friends especially Jonathan. ( One day while Jonathan, Tasuki and I was at the mall, we saw my old best friend at a autograph thing. Ryan was giving out autographs. That stinking old Bitch. We were really close, almost about to start a relationship but then he betrayed me. He started to date my worst and most hated enemy. No wonder Momo hated her. Well Sae entered Ryan into this stinking star search thing and he won. Now he is all famous and he probably forgot me. Lets see what happens now.  
  
  
  
So Tasuki, Jonathan, and Me was walking through the mall, going to the Pocky shop. We all had a list of what Pocky flavors we should get. Tasuki had wanted Men's, Chocolate, and Almond Crunch. Jonny wanted Men's, Strawberry, and more Men's. I just wanted Almond Crunch. So on our way there we hear someone singing. All three of us could recognize the voice like it was something that would stick in our heads forever. It was Daya's almost boyfriend back in her younger ages. So we all hated him but unfortunately, we had to pass by him to get to the Pocky store. He parked his autograph thing right in front of the store. So we ignored him, bought our Pocky, and we were barely able to get out of the store. So many freaken girls wanted his autograph. "Daya, I can't believe he was ever your best friend, I mean look at him and Sae. They look like the perfect couple. Demons that would rot in H-E-double hockey sticks shaped like Ls." Jonny trying to convince me to smile. Since that Sae kept looking at me and hugging Ryan at the same time. I knew by the look in Tasuki face, he was maybe jealous. After all, I had gone through a time where I loved Ryan with all my soul and Tasuki had to face it everyday. I mean we were never Boyfriend and Girlfriend anyway so I just kissed Tasuki hoping it would bring his attention away from Ryan. Sae seeing me and Tasuki being together, like she is always, comes up to us. "Oh, Daya, long time no see. How are you doing? Oh Ryan he just bought me this beautiful bracelet for Valentine's Day. 24k White Gold." "Oh, Sae, I'm fine. Oh, Ryan is so sweet. Look my boyfriend Tasuki just took me out for some sweet Pocky for uh, lets see today."  
  
I have to write my third chap in a while. I mean a kid has to do her homework. It won't be long. 


	3. What happends next?

Disclaimer: I don't own and products or Peach Girl or Fushigi Yugi  
  
Third chapter. Excited?  
  
Walking away, Ryan that ass has the nerve to try to get me to go over to him. "Hey Daya, come here, I just have one copy of my CD left and I would love to give it to you. autographed!!!" Like I would ever want his crap. Well anyways, ignoring him the three of us left. Jonny trying to lighten up the mood took us to get some ice cream. Again I wanted some green tea flavored. I think I'm weird sometimes. Tasuki didn't want any but what amazed me the most was that he actually let me have green tea. So we had a great time, sharing ice cream and telling joke. Jonny always know how to lighten up the mood. So then we went to the CD shop near by and I always wanted this CD by Savage Garden. Momo had bough it for me when we were in 9th grade. We were also really close. Having the same experience with Sae and our Boyfriends being taken from us. But MoMo was always luckier than me. Toji had come back to her but not that I regret being with Tasuki, I still wonder how it would have been if Sae didn't steal Ryan from me.  
  
So we looked for the Savage Garden CD but the owner said that the CD was so old they stopped selling it. It was approaching 8:30 and I wanted to get back to my dorm before my friends mistake me. It's a good thing that Momo, Tasuki, Jonathan and Me go to the same college. And another good thing is that I get to share a dorm with Momo but I also have to share it with this nerdy girl. But were cool. By the time we got back to the Dorms it was already 10:00 Even though it was a Friday and everyone was out partying to Ryan's songs, Me and Tasuki went out to the campus and sat under the stars. It was really cold but with Tasuki around I didn't mind. We ate Pocky and he fed me strawberries until I fell asleep. It was approaching mid-night and so Tasuki brought me back to my dorm. The nerdy girl was there studying and MoMo still at the party. I went to sleep and then the next day came.  
  
Momo woke me up by screaming, "Daya, Daya, ohmygod, Sae that whatever was at the party and she was feeling up on Ryan but he actually said, Daya, I love you, I don't know why I went with this piece of crap Sae. Sae slapped him and he was like good riddance of her. I just had to tell you, Sae was so embarrassed. Dissed by such famous singer!!! I think you should give Ryan another chance. He really does love you. He was just blindfolded by Sae, like my Toji was." Me of course being happy that Sae got dissed but I didn't really care about Ryan liking me or anything because he hurt me so much. Those scars would never go away. "Momo don't be disappointed but look, I have a boyfriend that loves me very much. We are having a great relationship right now and he is going to pick me up in an hour so we could have brunch together. I have to get ready now. Don't you have plans with Toji?" "Well, Daya, look, Ryan is such a cool guy. He loves you give him a chance. Oh, speaking of Toji he was going to take me to Six Flags today!!!"  
  
  
  
Being pissed a little but kind of happy, not sure why I was having these feelings for Ryan took a shower, got all dressed up and I only had 10 minutes left to apply make-up. Once I finished, someone knocked on the door. The other girl that shared my dorm opened the door. I would have never guessed it would be Ryan. But it was. I told my friend to say that I had to go and right when I said that Tasuki showed up so I was relieved. Once I steeped out the bathroom, Tasuki waited there to greet me while Ryan waited outside the door. My dorm sharer said she had to go to the library and she wouldn't be out till real late so, Tasuki of course gave me a quick kiss and of course we forgot about Ryan, when we opened the door, he just grabbed me by the arm. I punched him right in the face. "You stupid perv. I can't believe that you would just do that. You know that I am going out with Tasuki. So if you would do me a favor. Leave me the fuck alone." "Daya, I already broke up with Sae, I only loved you. no one else. Why won't you just love me again. Like we used to?  
  
I was so pissed now, I just walk away and we went to brunch. It was not a very happy brunch as we wanted to be. Then Tasuki finally asked the question.  
  
I'll get to the next chapter soon!!! Don't worry, I know it won't take to long. 


	4. The breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own any products of Peach Girl but Now I own some Fushigi Yugi books and I don't know any of these "people".  
  
This is my fourth chapter. I know it wasn't long before I added it.  
  
He asked me and I really didn't want to answer him but he asked me anyways. "Would you have pick Ryan over me if it weren't for Sae. I mean, if Sae never took Ryan away from you, would you and him have gone out with him and have done all this stuff?" I know I was being a real jerk. I know that even though on the outside I say that I hate the sucker but I know that inside, I sometimes wanted to be with him and it broke my heart when I told Ryan what I told him this morning. "I don't know how to answer that Tasuki. You know I love you and you know that I miss Ryan sometimes even though he is such an ass. But don't worry, I don't think I have any regrets." "You don't think you have any regrets. What is that supposed to mean? I love you and I won't be able to take it if your mind is on another guy. Would you like it if I thought about other girls? Ever since the battle in Kuni, I think you've changed. I mean you don't take life for as granted anymore but it seems like you think that."  
  
A waitress interrupted our conversation but I think that was kind of a good thing. I really didn't want to fight, "May I take your order?" Tasuki ordering his favorite meal and mine, "I would like a shrimp pasta, two glasses of red wine, some chicken noodle soup and a piece of Devil's Food Cake. Thank you!" Handing the waitress a tip and the menu's I started to change the subject. "Momo and Toji is going to Six Flags today! Let's go somewhere fun to after this? Like a arcade or something." "Are you saying that this place is boring?" "No I just wanted to change the mood. Why does everything have to be so serious. I can't have a fun day ever since we saw Ryan again. Are you afraid that I will cheat on you and go with him? Well then you have underestimated me." Once the food arrived, I just ate and then stormed out. I have never been so pissed in my life. "Daya, wait up! Gomen! Gomen!!!" Tasuki paying for the food had to run up to catch me. I walked kind of slow so that he could. Hee Hee. "You forgot to pay part of the bill and I think we need to separate for a while. I don't think I could take this. I know we had a short lived relationship but I think I need to test the waters." I couldn't believe this with my own ears. I just ran off leaving my wallet so I could pay for the bill. I was in so much pain.  
  
  
  
You have to wait for the next chapter but it'll be worth the wait!!! 


	5. How can this be?

Disclaimer: I don't own any merchandise or Fushigi Yugi or Peach Girl  
  
This was worth the wait readers!!! Chapter Five!!!  
  
Crying I ran all the way back to campus. I ran into my dorm, into my room, slammed the door and just started crying like a beast.  
  
~I totally forgot to tell you the nerdy girl's name, its Yuri.~  
  
Yuri just got home and she heard me crying. She knocked on the door but in my bad condition, I started to scream. "Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to see anyone right now. Sorry!!!" Soon I stopped crying. I guess that Yuri was frightened so I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on my most comfortable Pjs and bunny slippers. I went to the kitchen to see if we had any of my favorite ice cream, Ben and Jerry's 'From Russia with Buzz Buzz Buzz'. I turned on the T.V to see what good shows were on and the first thing I saw was one of Ryan's stupid old concerts. I flipped to Cartoon Network and to my benefit, Dragon Ball was on. After a while like maybe an hour or so, someone came knocking at my door. I put down my empty ice cream jar and went to open up the door. To my surprise, it was Yuri and Ryan. I pulled Yuri in and then closed the door, maybe even squashing Ryan's face.  
  
"What is he doing here? Why the heck did you bring him her Yuri? Give me a good explanation because you know I really don't like him!!!" "Well you see, I knew that you and Tasuki must have had a fight because I saw him flirting with Sae. So I went and got Ryan to see if he could help you out and that is the 2nd time today you slammed the door in his face. Speaking of time, I have to go. I won't be coming back till Monday so watch yourself, also Momo is staying at Toji's place till Monday so you'll be here all by yourself. Gotta go. Bye" Opening the door and leaving gave Ryan the ability to get in. I was pissed that Tasuki was flirting with the girl I hated the most and then I thought about it and then I felt like crying but Ryan was there so I held it in. "Daya, you know you could let your feelings out when I am hear. I am hear to hold you when you are upset, not to make you unhappy." I couldn't keep it in anymore, I just let the water works out again. "Tasuki left me for Sae. I know she is the cutest girl in college. She was in Elementary, Middle, and High school. But Tasuki didn't have to do that. ~sniffle~"  
  
I just fell into Ryan's arms, crying and wetting his whole arm sleeve. He propped me on the couch and hugged me while I cried throughout the rest of the hour which was like 45 minutes. I stopped crying again. He told me to take another shower but I took a bath. A nice long bubble bath. After I was finished, I kind of looked like a raisin. Well, I put on lotion, a new set of clothes and this time my cow slippers. When I walk out of my bathroom, I saw a nice meal set up on the table with candles lit and nice romantic music on. He surprised me with flowers and a kiss on the cheek. We had some dinner and he asked me if I wanted him to stay but sleep in Yuri or Momo's room because he didn't trust me alone.  
  
  
  
It's that time again to wait!!! Next time chapter 6!!! 


	6. Then

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing what so ever on Peach Girl or Fushigi Yugi.  
  
^ I am tired of doing that but when I see other people doing it I do it to. Please don't laugh! ^  
  
Chapter 6!!! Excited or what? So how are you liking my story so far to the people that have gotten this far. Do you think its kind of tacky? Well in this one, its kind of funny to read at parts but I mean I think it goes with the mood.  
  
"Sure stay if you want to but aren't you afraid that your mom is going to be worried and aren't you afraid about the reporters and stuff seeing you and me together after all you said to the reporters 'I Ryan will only love Sae. The one and only woman in my life.' " "What do you mean you and me? Does that mean you are giving me a chance? And anyways, I took care of all that stuff already. I called my mom, said I would be staying at the college dorms with my friends for a couple of weeks, and I called up all the newspaper companies saying that Sae betrayed me by cheating with another man and that what I said I take back because of what she did. Doesn't that prove how much I love you. Now lets eat before the food gets cold."  
  
So we ate, we talked and then I decided that I guess I would give him another chance considering what he's done for me and that Tasuki betrayed me so much. He was saying 'Oh, I bet that you still love Ryan' and all this stupid shit but overall, he betrayed me. I mean at least I didn't go and break his heart. I don't know what happened between us. I bet it was that Sae girl.  
  
"Shit the heaters broken in my room. Let me see about in Yuri and Momo's rooms too." All of the heaters were busted. I knocked at some of the other kids doors. They said they same things, "Our heaters are broken too but My Boyfriend or Girlfriend is hear so we are warm anyways." I went back into my dorm. It was freezing cold. Momo and Yuri is off campus so I thought that maybe I could borrow some of their bed covers but then I thought about Ryan, he was in the bathroom, and the bathroom had heat. So I borrowed Momo's covers. When Ryan came out the bathroom, he wore the Pjs that I bought him two years ago. I was shocked they still fitted but then I remembered that when I bought them they were 2 sizes too big. The first thing he said was, "Its so cold! You better get warmer. I didn't have anything warmer except for some turtle necks and I did not want to wear that in my sleep. Besides, I can't wear anything to sleep unless they are my Pjs.  
  
I remembered that everyone else had someone to cuddle up with. I thought that maybe I could cuddle up with Ryan and I was about to ask him if he wanted to cuddle up with me but then he suddenly just interrupted my thought by saying, "We are going out now right? Well if we are since it is so cold, why don't we sleep in the same bed. We don't have to touch each other or anything if your okay with it. After all we have tried it in out High school years when we went to Bear Mountain for senior class trip?" "Sure we could sleep in the same bed. I was going to say the same thing but then you said it first. About the no touching part, I think that maybe we could kiss and stuff but I don't want to go to far yet. You know since we just started a real relationship? And I have a question and you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable but have you had sexual intercourse yet? After all you are hot and you go to clubs and stuff." "Nope, still clean. Anyways, its getting real cold. ~Sneeze~ Why do you go to bed already, don't want you getting sick. I'm not going to bed yet, I want to watch some anime first."  
  
Do you think my chapters are too short well this chapter is ending!!! See ya in chapter 7! 


	7. Guilty

Disclaimer: What I said in my other chapters. I don't own Peach Girl or Fushigi Yugi, but I own the song!!!  
  
Oh people that have gotten this far. I have made such a fool of myself. My friend has been telling me that the disclaimer is supposed to be about products and stuff and I listened to her but also some fanfics are like that too. But now I know what to do really. (  
  
Well, here is chapter 7, it feels as if these chapters will never end right? Um, do you think I am making Daya going to fast like in the story. Cause she just broke up with Tasuki and now she is going out with Ryan in the first day they broke up? Well don't think that she is I don't want you people to start hating on her. ( enjoy!  
  
Oh just so you know, Ryan just asked Daya to go to bed cause he don't want her getting sick. Also I might repeat a sentence cause it doesn't seem right not to.  
  
~ "Nope, still clean. Anyways, its getting real cold. ~Sneeze~ Why do you go to bed already, don't want you getting sick. I'm not going to bed yet, I want to watch some anime first." ~ "Well I like anime a lot too. On adult swim right? But I don't think you'll be able to watch anymore since Cartoon Network, those creeps took it off. Anyways I am going online. I always go online this late so why don't you do whatever you want. Feel at home."  
  
Me going online to check my e-mail and chat with some buddies see Tasuki on. I am wondering was it a good decision to start a relationship with Ryan so fast? Well I don't think that we are going to do anything yet anyways since I still have feeling for Tasuki and what if Tasuki gets over this and comes back to me. If I do something with Ryan, what will Tasuki think. I started to feel bad all over that I just told Ryan that I didn't want to start yet, "Ryan, I don't want to start a relationship yet because I really don't want to get hurt. I know you might not hurt me but you have once, so maybe we can start a little later. After a get a little more used to it. I think its best if we sleep apart. Sorry." I just felt like a total creep. I ran into the bathroom. Hearing the door to the dorm slam, I knew he left. It wasn't that late yet. Only around 10:30 so I decided to get dressed and I went to the club Ryan usually hangs at. By the time I got there, it was already 11:00 and I couldn't believe what I saw. Ryan holding two girls under his arms and getting all close and personal. That's why I knew I couldn't trust Ryan. I knew I was going to get hurt once again so as mom always taught me, 'Its always better to know early then late. Even if it is painful.' It was good thing I had his cell phone. It would have been awkward just going up to him for no reason. I walk over to his table, "Hey Ryan, you left your cell phone. Just wanted to bring it to you." Immediately he got up and got on his knees, "I was drunk. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." "Do what? I don't see you doing anything wrong don't apologize. Your just hanging out with some girls when you promised me you'll love me forever and not love anyone else or cheat on me that's all. And it's the 2nd time someone broke my heart today. 15 minutes till midnight. I think it's a world record."  
  
I went up to the counter and asked for a Apple Cider with some seltzer water. I don't drink alcohol. Ryan got up to the stage and started to sing our song. I remember in Middle school he sang that song to me in Japanese, English and Chinese. Well it was kind of a duet. Once he started to sing, I sang along. After all it was our song in school times  
  
Here's the shorter version of the song, it's kind of sad but romantic:  
  
Ryan: Do you love me? There's no way that I'm leaving you. I love you and I want you to stay with me. Forever I'll always belong to you, I don't think I could ever look back again.  
  
Me: You love me but love's not what your looking for. What you want is a short term relationship. I love you but I know that'll you'll leave me. Forever I always will remember you.  
  
Duet: Do you love me? I can't stand the site of leaving you. But for now I can't go on without you.  
  
Ryan: I love you but why won't you give me a chance  
  
Me: Because I know that you'll break my heart once again. I know that I could give you a chance if you show me, that your love is true and caring.  
  
Ryan: I will show you what I have to. To make you love me once again. I am on my knees now to beg egg you. I love you and that's is just what I want back.  
  
Everyone started to clap. I was so embarrassed. Everyone was shouting, "Ryan, Daya, Ryan, Daya!!!" Even the bartender. He asked me to give him a second chance even. I didn't know. So all I said to them was, "Give me a couple of days. Show me what you can do first!!!" It was 12:30 now and when I turn around I see Tasuki and Sae making out. If I were to kill myself, it would have been then. All of a sudden I realized that if Tasuki made out with Sae and not cared about how I felt knowing that I was there, why did I have to be the slow one and give up on Ryan. Still I had problems. I felt someone hit me on the head and fainted.  
  
When I woke up, I was in a mansion. It was 10:00 am. I got up and I felt really woozy. My clothes was changed and all I remember was that I smelled a light scent of Cappuccino. I went outside the room, downstairs and I saw Ryan. I was so shocked. Of course the first thing that came to my mind was what the hell am I doing here? "Ryan what am I doing here. How did I get here and why are my clothes changed?" "Calm down Daya. At the bar yesterday, a waitress was bringing the woman behind you some Cappuccino and she hit you on the head with the side of the pan by accident. I was going to bring you back to the dorm but you didn't have your keys. Your clothes are changed because some Cappuccino spilled on you. That's all. Nothing happened."  
  
Har Har Har. Gotta wait for the next chapter!!! 


	8. Hurt?

Chapter 8 is here!  
  
So how is everyone liking my fanfic so far? I know I might now be making a lot of progress. Not a lot of reviews yet. Well like I always say. enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl of Fushigi Yugi  
  
A few weeks had passed since the night at the bar and my sleepover at Ryan's place. It seemed as if everything was going wrong for me. Even thought my grades at school has been getting better, my social life has gone down. Everywhere I go it seems as if everyone has a boyfriend and girl friend. It was reaching the end of March now and Ryan still hasn't stopped caring about me even though I sort of ignored him all these days.  
  
"Hey Daya!" Shouted Sae from all the way across the too. I really didn't want to talk to her. But I guess I was forced to in a way. I had to see the T-shirt she was wearing. I swore if she wore my T-shirt. "Hey Sae. What's up? I'm really in a hurry so can you hurry up and tell me what you called me over here for." "Oh it nothing Daya. Just wanted to ask you how this shirt looked on me. Everyone says it so cute. And guess what, Tasuki and I are planning to get married when we both turned twenty. He is saving money for stuff now. I am so excited." I felt as if I wanted to cry. The shirt she was wearing, it was a Ranma ½ one. Tasuki knew how much I loved Ranma ½ . I couldn't believe what he did. Now he wanted to marry Sae? I guess I mean I could feel happy for them, after all, even though Sae is like my worst enemy and Tasuki shattered my heart, I want them to have a happy ending. Not like me because after all no one should be treated like I was.  
  
"Momo, Yuri, you two are really planning to move out? Then who am I going to share my dorm with? I would have to be there all by myself." Yuri trying to comfort me, she had to move in with her grandma 24 blocks away and Momo was moving in with Toji. He is leaving his dorm. They are going to have their own little apartment and get married once they finish college. "It's okay Daya, we will come back to have sleepovers. I mean come on Daya, we are attending the same college." They did have a point so I helped them pack. It was in the middle of April now. Momo and Yuri moved out for 3 weeks. Ryan and I haven't been seeing much of each other. I was feeling kind of lonely so I went down to the college bar. I saw Ryan with a lot of girl bothering him but he was just telling them to get away from him. Then I knew he was being true to me. I walked over to him, "Hey, why the long face?" "Daya, I have been looking for you all these days. Where have you been?" Ryan asking me so worried like. "Oh, its just that everyday after classes I head back to the dorm."  
  
I saw Tasuki again but this time not with Sae, he was just by himself. I wanted to go over to hi but I was afraid to. Tasuki I think was drunk, "Yo Ryan, get away from my girl!" I was kind of embarrassed having two boys fight for me but it was kind of fun. "Yo Tasuki, I'm not your girl no more. Remember the day when we were having brunch? That was about 2 months ago. So lay off!" Now Tasuki was walking over to us. I whispered in Ryan's ear, "Were going out now. I'm not letting anyone get between us for now. Don't let me down Ryan." Then we kissed and by the time we finished Tasuki was aiming a punch right at Ryan. But with my super strength of course I blocked it for him, getting a black cheek. Ryan wanted to get up but I pushed him back on the chair. Tasuki feeling awake all of a sudden, "Daya, I'm sorry. Why did you take the punch for him?" "You ask me why Tasuki. Then let me ask you something. Why did you have to go out with Sae? Why did you buy her my Ranma ½ shirt? Why did you break up with me? Why did you hurt me so badly when you said you wanted to break up with me? Why do I even care about what the heck you think. You said you loved me. In the end, you might still but right now you are with Sae so I think you should have a little respect for her. I am not your girl." Storming out the bar with Ryan, I was so furious I cried. I just cried my hearts out. I feel to the ground hoping that all of this was just a dream and when I finished crying, I would have just woken up. Without love for Tasuki and Ryan.  
  
So, this is the last chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Not!!! Theres still more to come. You could take this as a ending chapter but I think you might want to read some more!!! 


	9. Acused

Make was for Chapter 9!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peach girl or Fushigi Yugi I just own the songs that I make up!  
  
Ryan lifting me up, whispers, "Don't cry. I won't force you to be my girlfriend. I know you are in a lot of pain. Why don't I bring you back to the dorm." "I don't want to go back yet." "Then where do you want to go? Do you want to come over to my place? My mom loves you after all. She says you are a good influence on me." "Sure I'll go over. I don't want to be alone today. But don't think I want to do what you think. I just want to stay with you."  
  
~To all my readers. Do you think that I am making Daya is being such an ass. Sorry if you do. But think this is what makes it exciting for the last chapter which will be up soon.~  
  
So Ryan drove me to his mansion. I of course slept in the quest room. I slept like a baby but it seemed as if I stayed awake the whole night. So in the morning Ryan drove me back to college. The professor had made an announcement, "Class, this week and next week you have off because one of the students had vandalized property yesterday night and we need to renovate the school building. Oh, and Daya, may I speak to you after class today?" "Sure" I said back to the professor, "What for?" "We will talk about it after class." She said strictly.  
  
After class:  
  
"You needed to see me?" I asked the professor after class, she replied, "Daya, there has seem to be a problem, someone, spray painted the whole 5th floor. The writings were your name. HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN?!!!!!!!" She yelled at me. I couldn't believe it. "You think its me don't you." "Well it couldn't have been a coincident now can it?" Out of no where pops out Sae. "Miss Leroy, I saw Daya do it with my own 2 eyes." Sae was being such an ass. But I of course had a come back. "Miss Leroy, you have cameras on the 5th floor right? Well maybe we should take a look at the videos. So we had went to the main office and asked for yesterdays videos. To our surprise (well maybe not to Sae) it was Sae spraying all my names but I guess she had know that there were cameras too so she had put on a mask with my face painted on it. It wasn't a bad job at all. But what gave it away was that me and Momo's skin was very alike and Sae skin was very different. Mine was much darker than hers. And another point that gave it away was that even though we had the same color hair and almost the same length, my was dead straight and hers was much puffier and also I had brown/red highlights but she only had red. Miss Leroy was really disappointed now, Sae was always one of her best students, "Sae, why did you do this? Why would you blame it on Daya? How are you going to pay for all of this? If you wanted to get revenge on something don't do it by hurting the school, but I'm not telling to that its good to go on revenge but, you understand right?"  
  
"Miss Leroy, I do have an explanation, Daya put me up to it. Look I even have proof. I have a videocassette of her saying it to me." Miss Leroy looking at me now, "Daya, if what Sae is saying is true, you will be banned from this college." I couldn't lie to her anymore, "Miss Leroy, this is what happened yesterday, hear my story first please, well I was feeling really lonely and betrayed yesterday because of Sae, check the cameras again if you want. So I stayed to myself the rest of the day till last night, I went down to the college bar and I saw Ryan and Tasuki there. Ryan is my kind of boyfriend now and Tasuki was my ex. Tasuki was filling my head with all these things that got me going crazy, Ryan had brought me back to his mansion and this morning he drove me back. Nothing happened while I was at Ryan's place and definitely I didn't tell Sae to do anything because we are more enemies that Hitler and the Jews. Why would I even talk to Sae until it was absolutely important?" That instant Ryan and Tasuki had walked in. "They had been caught fighting and I am hear to bring them to the principal's room." Said the custodian. Sae wanting to know what happened just blurted out, "I did it, it had nothing to do with Daya, I'm sorry Tasuki. It had nothing to do with Daya." I guess she forgot that there were other people in the room. Tasuki just had a little bruise on his face while Ryan as bleeding and of course I knew why, me and Tasuki were battler in Kuni no Yume. We were the best martial artist in the whole world except for Tamahome and his master. We had traded in our powers to have the best skills. Of course since now since me and Ryan were somewhat going out now I ran to him instead of running to Tasuki.  
  
"Ryan what happened? Are you okay?" I asked. Ryan replied like he was about to faint, "I'm fine nothing happened, I just ran into Tasuki and we both rolled of the stairs then Tasuki threw a ." Ryan's words were interrupted by a kiss that wasn't from me. "Ryan honey, you still love me right? Remember how much pleasure I used to give you? You know I still could. Tasuki is a little ass hurting you so bad. I just finished leaving him." Sae said so sneakily. But since I saw that Tasuki was hurt also I went over to him just to ask him a few questions, not that I wanted to be with him anymore, "Are you okay Tasuki? What rally happened with you and Sae?" Tasuki looked as if he wanted to cry, "Daya, Ryan is a really horrible guy. You know me very well to know that I would beat up a guy/girl if he insulted my family or you or my friends. (he had a point there) You want to know what he said about you that got me so ticked? He said that he was just going to use you to be a good attraction for his fans to say that he could get a girl any time. He doesn't really love you. And he also said that Sae was much cuter on screen so he wished that he never picked you."  
  
I was so confused now. I wanted to just go back to Joharo. I remember Nero gave me a little device that could bring me back but once I went back I would be able to go back to the other dimension. I don't know what to do, I feel like dying.  
  
I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the last. It might end up in a tragedy though. 


	10. At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl or Fushigi Yugi.  
  
This is it guys, the last Chapter. Thanks to all the people who wrote reviews for my fanfic. I really appreciate it. :)  
  
I took the little device and smashed. I was crying so much now. Tasuki took me in his arms and held me. I felt so warm, so comfortable. I knew who I belonged with. I looked up at Tasuki and our lips locked. Breaking apart for a few breaths. I knew who I would be with now, Tasuki was always the one for me, even though Ryan seemed like he was. After the fighting situation and the camera situation was over, Tasuki and I went to a café near by. I had to ask him questions. "Tasuki, while we broke up, did you really have feelings for Sae? Did you have sex with her?" "Daya, trust me, I would never hurt you. I don't know what came over me that wanted me to be with her but I didn't have sex with her, you can trust me on that." I smiled and we kissed for a long time.  
  
During the break:  
  
Tasuki and I had stayed near campus, where Yuri and her boyfriend, Momo and Toji, Tasuki and I had rented a big house. Momo and Toji spent most of their time at the school bar, Yuri and her boyfriend at the library and Tasuki and I at the mall. We went to get ice cream every 2 days and went to get Pocky once in a while.  
  
We still had a couple of things t talk about before we could be 'together' again.  
  
One day at our favorite café, where we broke up and got back together. "Daya, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." He went to the counter and ordered two coffee lattés. When he came back, he took out a small glittery box. "I know since we are still young, we can't get married yet, but I want you to have this, as a promise ring, that I'll never leave you again, and I won't ever do anything to hurt you."  
  
I cried, he took my hand, and slipped the small ring onto my finger and made sure I cold never take it off again. He sat down next to me, took my face in his hand and with the other, he wiped my tears. We laughed for a little but and then we drank our coffee.  
  
As we walked out of the café, we saw Ryan and Sae. They were arguing. "Bitch, what the fu*k is wrong with you. You stupid little ass. I told you not to tell the reporters that you was mah girl. Daya is mah girl, get that through you big football field sized head. You are to damn ugly to be my girl. Just get the fu*k out of my face." Tasuki heard the part about me being Ryan's girl and he ran over there and decked Ryan in the face making him fall to the ground. "Ryan, Daya is my girl, she is now and always will be. Why don't you get that through your head. Don't try to play yourself." Tasuki shouted at Ryan.  
  
Ryan got back up and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him. "You mother fu*ker, get you stinking hand off of me." I smacked him right in the face. What Ryan did got Tasuki really mad and he was about to 'kill' Ryan but I stopped him right before he could do anything. Ryan looked at me like I was a strawberry cheesecake. Tasuki was right about to throw another punch at Ryan but I grabbed his arms and gave him a kiss. I took his arms and wrapped it around my waist right in front to Ryan.  
  
Sae ran into the pharmacy a few stores down and when she came back, she had a bottle of alcohol, nail polish remover, and a cup. She poured the alcohol and the nail polish remover into the cup and drank it. She was dead in less that 1 minute.  
  
4 years later:  
  
Tasuki and I were 21 years old and we're getting married. We had 2 beautiful babies, Fyri (girl) Pyro (boy). Twins!!! Yay!!  
  
As the days of our lives grow shorter, we learn to love one another more and more.  
  
~The end!!!~  
  
I know this fanfic wasn't all that good since little people reviewed but I think I did a pretty darn good job!!! Thanks again to all the people that read!!! 


End file.
